Dark Horse Comics: Robocop 2 (1990)
RoboCop 2 is a 1990 American science fiction action film directed by Irvin Kershner and starring Peter Weller, Nancy Allen, Dan O'Herlihy, Belinda Bauer, Tom Noonan and Gabriel Damon. Set in the near future in a dystopian metropolitan Detroit, Michigan. It is the sequel to the 1987 film RoboCop.[2] It was the final film directed by Irvin Kershner, who died in November 2010. Plot RoboCop is slowly coming to grips with the loss of his former life as Alex Murphy. Though he attempts to reach out to his family, he eventually realizes he can never return to them. When he finally sees his wife, he tells her that the face was placed on him to honor Alex Murphy. Omni Consumer Products (OCP) plans to have Detroit default on its debt so that OCP can foreclose on the entire city, take over its government, and replace the old neighborhoods with Delta City, a new community development. Towards that goal, OCP forces a police strike by terminating their pension plan and cutting salaries. As RoboCop is legally the property of OCP, he cannot strike and continues on his duty with the assistance of his faithful partner, Anne Lewis. Meanwhile, the Security Concepts division of OCP continues to sink millions into the development of a more advanced "RoboCop 2". However, each project ends in disaster; once the newly transformed officers realize what they have become, they become suicidal and self-destruct. They figure out that Murphy only survived because of his exceedingly strong sense of duty and his moral objection to suicide. Dr. Juliette Faxx, a company psychologist, approaches the OCP President to convince him to let her take over the project. Faxx wants to try using a criminal, with a desire for power and immortality. A new designer drug named "Nuke" has been plaguing the streets. The primary distributor, Cain, believes that Nuke is the way to paradise, and is obsessed with power. He is assisted by his girlfriend Angie, his juvenile apprentice Hob, and corrupt police officer Duffy who has an addiction to the Nuke itself. Having learned of Cain's location from Duffy after beating it out of him, RoboCop confronts his gang at an abandoned construction site. However, they overwhelm Murphy and literally cut his cybernetic body to pieces, though he remains alive. His parts are thrown out of the back of a car in front of his local precinct station, where OCP reluctantly foots his massive repair costs. Meanwhile, Duffy is ambushed, beaten and tied down to a hospital bed by Cain's affiliates. Cain then orders the surgeon to kill him by vivisection as Angie and Hob watch in terror and hear him screaming. Faxx and a new RoboCop team repair Murphy, programming him with over 300 new directives added for Public Relations. Murphy is powerless to ignore the new commands and is unable to take any aggressive actions against criminals. After the original RoboCop team realizes that he would need a massive electrical charge to reboot his system, Murphy goes outside and grabs onto a dangerous powerline transformer to erase all of his directives, both new and old. The picketing officers drop their signs and agree to help him. He convinces them that Cain is more important than any strike right now. The force follows his lead to attack Cain's hideout. Cain is badly injured in a car accident while escaping from the battle. With Cain immobilized, Hob takes control. Faxx, having decided that Cain is perfect for the RoboCop 2 project, arrives at the hospital and switches off his life support. Meanwhile, Hob arranges a secret meeting with Mayor Marvin Kuzak, offering to bail out the city's debt to OCP, but only if he agrees to a hands-off policy for the distribution of Nuke. Since this would hinder OCP's attempts to take over the city, they send the new RoboCop 2 in to kill everyone. While the mayor escapes through the sewers, everyone else at the meeting is slaughtered. RoboCop arrives too late, just in time to comfort a dying Hob, who identifies Cain as the attacker. During the unveiling of Delta City and Cain/RoboCop 2 at a press conference, the OCP President unwittingly presents a canister filled with Nuke. Cain loses control, destroys the control device that arms his weapons, and opens fire on the crowd. RoboCop arrives and the two cyborgs battle all over the building, eventually falling off the roof and crashing through to an underground facility. As the rest of the police force arrives and engages Cain, RoboCop heads back to the OCP building to get the canister of Nuke. Seeing the canister, Cain stops fighting and administers the drug to himself. While Cain is distracted, RoboCop jumps onto his back, punches through the armor to Cain's brain and rips it out of the machine, killing him. The OCP President, Johnson and OCP lawyer Holzgang discuss the company's liability for the massacre, and then decide to use Faxx as a scapegoat. Lewis complains about how OCP is escaping prosecution, but RoboCop tells her to be patient; they are "only human". Cast edit] *Peter Weller as Alex Murphy/RoboCop *Nancy Allen as Officer Anne Lewis *Belinda Bauer as Dr. Juliette Faxx *Dan O'Herlihy as "The Old Man" OCP President *Felton Perry as OCP Vice President Donald Johnson *Tom Noonan as Cain *Roger Aaron Brown as Whittaker *Willard E. Pugh as Mayor Marvin Kuzak *Gabriel Damon as Hob *Galyn Görg as Angie *Stephen Lee as Officer Duffy *Robert DoQui as Sgt. Reed (as Robert Do'Qui) *Frank Miller as Frank *Ken Lerner as Delaney *Jeff McCarthy as Holzgang *Linda Thompson as Mother with Baby *Brandon Smith as Flint *Thomas Rosales, Jr. as Chet (as Tommy Rosales) *Tzi Ma as Tak Akita *Wanda De Jesus as Estevez *John Glover as Magnavolt Salesman *Mario Machado as Casey Wong *Patricia Charbonneau as Robocop Technician *Leeza Gibbons as Jess Perkins *John Ingle as Surgeon General *Fabiana Udenio as Sunblock Woman *Barry Martin as OCP Cop *Mark Rolston as Stef